Many graphical applications, such as video games, three-dimensional (3D) object and video rendering applications, route-planning applications, and other similar graphical applications, include complex underlying problems for appropriately determining solutions to geometry-based issues. Geometry-based issues can include visualization issues with regard to how a portion of an object is visualized in light of obstacles or other artifacts in a virtual space. Geometry-based issues can also include implementation of traditional algorithms to solve mapping or path-cost analysis.
Conventionally, algorithms such as the A* search algorithm, and other similar algorithms, may be implemented to at least partially solve some geometry-based issues related to path-cost or in an attempt to provide optimal route-planning. For example, when considering a graphical application such as a video game, the A* search algorithm may be implemented to consider the navigation of one or more elements within the video game. Such elements can include graphical representations of enemies, vehicles, virtual objects, and other elements. When considering the navigation of such elements within the virtual space, the implementation of the A* search algorithm may proceed to greedily consider a large number of possible paths for each element.
It follows that as the number of elements being navigated increases, the computational complexity of the A* search algorithm can increase dramatically. Accordingly, conventional systems may attempt to limit a total number of elements with the ability to actively navigate within the virtual space. These limitations may decrease enjoyment of the video game, or in other applications, may provide limited utility in use of a route-planning application. Furthermore, if the implementation of the A* search algorithm does not limit the total number of elements, dramatic increases in processing times may result. Thus, efficiency in displaying the virtual environment may be decreased. Additionally, immersive rendering of such a virtual space may be affected, thereby further limiting enjoyment of the video game or graphical application.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.